The present disclosure generally relates to processing requests, and more particularly to processing a queue associated with a request.
In networking, an application may send data though an operating system (OS) kernel for transmission over a network. For good performance, a queue is maintained such that an application can request sending multiple messages, which may be sent asynchronously or synchronously. Traditionally, a system may limit the amount of data the application may queue (or buffer) for transmission. For example, UNIX supports SNDBUF socket parameter to control this buffering.